Does Lelouch Have The Power?
by Windrises
Summary: Skeltor finds the universe's most powerful amulet and uses it to defeat He-Man. Will Lelouch be able to stop Skeltor and save He-Man?


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Mattel's He-Man is a toy-line, that has turned into an animated franchise.

Lelouch Lamperouge had been doing research on artifacts, which he thought could help him save Japan and crush Britannia. Eventually, he found something that captivated his interest. He ran to his living room. and jumped to the couch. C. C. sighed, while saying, "You're quite energetic today, aren't you?"

Lelouch replied, "Indeed I am. I've quite major news, which could impact the future of the universe."

C. C. raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "An amulet, which is more powerful than any weapon. It's so powerful, that it could bring Superman and Captain Marvel to their knees. Although I would love to show those two who's boss, I have much better goals in mind. I'm planning on using the amulet's power, to defeat my enemies and protect Japan. I think this amulet could even crush the Emperor's place apart, which is something I've wanted to do since I was a kid. What do you think?"

C. C. was used to Lelouch coming up with ideas, which led to trouble. However, she respected and loved him, so she tried to be open-minded. She said, "If what you say about the amulet is true, that's great. Do you know how to find it?"

Lelouch replied, "It was hidden at a faraway castle, called Castle Grayskull. It's super faraway, so we're going on a lengthy vacation." C. C. facepalmed, which Lelouch danced with excitement.

The villainous Skeltor left his castle, in order to search for an amulet, that would give him the power to defeat his arch-enemy, He-Man. He went on the mission by himself and he had ensured his loyal followers, that he'd return and would have big plans.

After a few weeks of silence, Skeltor returned to Snake Mountain. He walked inside, while having an evil smile on his face. Skeltor's henchmen were surprised to see their boss smiling, because they had become used to him scowling and looking ticked off. He sat on his throne. For several minutes, he didn't say a single thing.

Skeltor's henchmen were puzzled by their boss' lack of communication. If he wasn't grinning so hard, they would of thought something bad had happened. Eventually, Beast Man decided to speak up. He said, "Master Skeltor, was your mission a success?"

Skeltor removed his hood, revealing he had the amulet around his neck. Skeltor said, "It was extremely hard to obtain this item. It was created specifically for Castle Grayskull, but the Sorceress thought its' power was too dangerous, so it was hidden under mountains of rocks. Those fools should of just emailed this thing to do, because I finally have it and I'm going to use it to destroy He-Man." He did an evil laugh.

Merman looked confused, while asking, "You think you can defeat He-Man? No offense, but that's impossible. He's the most powerful man in the universe."

Skeltor used the amulet's power, to blast Merman to the ground. Merman was in pain, while Skeltor said, "Anybody who lacks confidence in me will suffer the same fate."

Evil-Lyn asked, "Is Merman going to be okay?"

Skeltor answered, "In a few weeks, he might feel a little better." He paused and said, "Henchmen, I know you guys aren't exactly the smartest of creatures, but I'm hoping you know how to send a letter." He handed the letter to them and said, "Have this letter sent to He-Man. I want to fight him."

Tri-Klops asked, "Are you sure about this? Isn't inviting He-Man here a huge risk?"

Skeltor glared at him and said, "If you want to keep working here, you'll follow my orders, without questioning anything. Otherwise, you'll suffer the wrath of Skeltor!" He did an evil laugh.

The next day, Orko was in a nosy mood, so he opened He-Man's mailbox and started digging around the mail. He found some mail he thought was boring, so he threw it in the garbage.

Prince Adam walked by. He looked a little annoyed, while saying, "Orko, are you opening my mail?"

Orko answered, "More or less. Are you mad at me?"

Prince Adam said, "More or less." He grabbed one of the letters and saw it was from Skeltor. He looked shocked, while asking, "Skeltor sent me a letter?"

Orko answered, "I doubt it's a fan letter."

Prince Adam read it and said, "It sounds like Skeltor wants me to come to Snake Mountain, so the two of us can have a fight."

Orko looked confused, while asking, "Why would Skeltor invite you to his place? He should know you're way stronger than him."

Prince Adam replied, "Skeltor probably has something up his sleeves."

Orko responded, "But Skeltor doesn't wear sleeves."

Prince Adam sighed and said, "I don't know what Skeltor is planning on doing, but I better go there and show him who's the strongest." He raised his sword in the air and said, "By the power of Grayskull." Prince Adam turned into He-Man. He-Man screamed, "I have the power!" He said that so loudly, that Orko covered his ears.

Meanwhile, Lelouch and C. C. were near Castle Grayskull. C. C. looked around and saw mountains of rocks. She said, "This place rocks, but it's not up my alley. In fact, I don't think there's any alleys around here."

Lelouch replied, "I know it's not the most charming or normal place in the world, but you don't need to worry about that. After I find the amulet, we can leave this silly place and go show Britannia who's boss."

C. C. asked, "Do you have any idea where the amulet is?"

Lelouch pointed to the rocks and said, "It's in there."

C. C. took a closer look and said, "There's thousands of rocks and there's even more rocks, across the area."

Lelouch replied, "This could take a while, but you don't need to be concerned." He put his hand on his heart, while proudly saying, "I'm the Prince of Explorers." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, He-Man arrived at Snake Mountain. He burst in and looked around the hideout. He asked, "Where's Skeltor?"

Skeltor stepped in front of him and said, "Greetings, Mr. He-Man. It's time for us to battle and it's also time for you to get the big loss, that you' deserve."

He-Man noticed the amulet around Skeltor's neck, so he jokingly asked, "Did your girlfriend start buying you jewelry?"

Skeltor shook his fist at him and said, "No, this amulet has several kinds of magical power. It's given me what I need, to defeat you."

He-Man asked, "You need an amulet, to stop me? Seems like you realize I'm the stronger one."

Skeltor replied, "You may of been stronger, but this amulet will change that."

He-Man confidently responded, "I don't think that's going to happen, Skeltor. If you want to fight me, go ahead. However, you should know that justice will always defeat the forces of evil."

Skeltor said, "That's going to change, you simpleton." He-Man started punching and kicking Skeltor. Skeltor tried fighting back, but He-Man threw him to the ground. He-Man stood around, feeling proud of himself, while saying, "It seems like I'm stronger than you can ever imagine."

Skeltor replied, "You couldn't be more wrong. I wanted you to get a chance, to brag about how strong you are, so that your defeat can be extra humiliating." He did an evil laugh, while turning on the amulet. The amulet started zapping He-Man. At first, He-Man thought the zaps were something he could ignore, but they started hurting him. He tried to fight Skeltor, but the amulet's power was stronger than anything he had ever dealt with. After five minutes of getting zapped, he fell to the ground and passed out.

Skeltor had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "I've defeated He-Man! He's still alive, but he's going to suffer in my dungeon. In the meantime, I'll plan my attack on Castle Grayskull. In a few months, I'll become Castle Grayskull's new ruler. All of Eternia will obey Master Skeltor." He did a crazy-sounding laugh.

Skeltor put He-Man in his dungeon. He put his hand on his chin, while saying, "I wonder where He-Man's sword is." He looked at Beast Man and Trap Jaw and said, "Find He-Man's sword." He was unaware the sword got blasted away from Snake Mountain, during his fight with He-Man.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was still looking for the amulet. C. C. was feeling bored and exhausted. She put her hand on Lelouch's shoulder and said, "I don't mean to be a buzzkill, but don't you think it's time to stop searching for the amulet?"

Lelouch asked, "You want me to give up?"

C. C. said, "I think you should. The amulet's probably long-gone. I doubt it'll ever be found. I'm sorry."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "I'm sorry I made you go on this trip. I probably wasted a lot of our time."

C. C. responded, "It's okay. I'm at least glad I got to spend time with you, my love." She kissed him.

Lelouch blushed and saw something, which caught his attention: He-Man's sword. He thought the sword looked very fancy and cool, so he started fiddling with it.

C. C. asked, "What are you doing?"

Lelouch said, "This sword looks special. It could be something I can use, to defeat the evil forces of Britannia." A sudden thought came into Lelouch's head. He touched his head, while saying, "I feel a little weird."

C. C. asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch answered, "I feel the urge to say a certain phrase, but I don't know why."

C. C. replied, "Then you should just say it and get it out of your system."

Lelouch responded, "Good idea." He raised the sword in the air and said, "By the power of Grayskull." Suddenly, Lelouch's muscles became far bigger than usual and his outfit was replaced with a pair of shorts, battle armor, and boots. He had a shocked look on his face, while asking, "What's going on?"

C. C. said, "I'm not sure, but I feel like I'm in a dream." She felt distracted by Lelouch's new appearance. She said, "Wow, you look like the hottest guy in the universe."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I've always been the world's hottest guy."

C. C. responded, "No argument there, but with those new muscles, you look even more dreamy."

Lelouch wiped C. C.'s drool off his shoulder and said, "This isn't the time, to drool over how eloquent and awesome I am. I feel like there's someone controlling my thoughts. They're telling me to go Snake Mountain and save some hunky blonde-dude."

The Sorceress transported herself to Lelouch and said, "I'm the one who wanted you to use the sword and take a new form. Lelouch Lamperouge, your talents are greatly needed."

Lelouch replied, "I'm the greatest superhero of all time, so I can understand why."

The Sorceress responded, "That isn't correct, but we don't have time to discuss that. Skeltor, the evilest man in the universe has defeated and captured He-Man, Eternia's greatest hero."

Lelouch asked, "His name's He-Man. His name is just describing his gender, twice."

The Sorceress replied, "You must use the strength, that the sword gave you, to defeat Skeltor and rescue He-Man. Are you up to the task?"

Lelouch thought about it and responded, "Very well then. I'll go fight the skelton and gave the guy, who wants everybody to know his gender."

The Sorceress replied, "Best of luck to you."

The Sorceress transported Lelouch and C. C. near Snake Mountain. Lelouch took a closer look at it and said, "This place doesn't look very inviting, but it does look pretty cool."

C. C. replied, "Speaking of pretty and cool, I'm still a fan of your new look." Lelouch rolled his eyes.

Merman saw Lelouch and asked, "A second He-Man?"

Lelouch replied, "I may be a guy, but unlike He-Man, I don't feel the need to announce my gender, twice in a row."

Merman responded, "I'm going to fight you."

Lelouch said, "I don't think so, you evil version of Aquaman." He grabbed Merman. Thanks to his muscles, he easily punched Merman back to the ocean.

Lelouch ran inside and stood in front of Skeltor. He said, "Greetings, bone-dude."

Skeltor looked baffled, while asking, "How could there be a second man, who has such cartoonishly big muscles?"

Lelouch replied, "The Sorceress gave me these powers and I'm going to use them, to break your bones."

Skeltor responded, "If you broke my bones, I'd become a pile of dust."

Lelouch replied, "Then I hope your sidekicks like making dust bunnies." Lelouch started punching and kicking Skeltor. He even kicked Skeltor in the stomach.

Skeltor had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "Although your strength is impressive, I'm not scared of you. I have the amulet, which helped me defeat He-Man. Considering that you don't have the experience he does, you should be even easier to stop. Prepare to feel the ultimate wrath of Skeltor, you muscle-filled dork." He started using the amulet, to zap Lelouch.

Lelouch was in so much pain, that he felt like he couldn't stand. He started sitting on the ground, while trying to recover from the pain.

C. C. could tell that Lelouch needed some support, so she walked up to him and said, "I know things have been getting tough and it might seem like Skeltor will win. However, I want you to know that I believe in you, with all of my heart."

Lelouch asked, "Really?"

C. C. nodded and said, "I've seen the impossible odds you've accomplished and the outstanding progress you've made. You're a one of a kind treat and my heart has never loved anybody or anything more."

Lelouch felt a new amount of confidence, thanks to C. C.'s trust and love for him. Despite being in pain, he started charing towards Skeltor. Skeltor was surprised, but he still thought he'd win. He tried to using the amulet's power, to defeat Lelouch. After a few minutes of fighting against the pain of the amulet, Lelouch took the amulet off of Skeltor's neck and crushed it. He confidently said, "I'm the stronger opponent, bonehead."

Skeltor stubbornly replied, "That's not true. I'm going to get rid of you, which will prove I'm the strongest man in the universe." Lelouch picked Skeltor up and threw him across his own hideout. Skeltor fell to the ground. He got up and tried to use his staff, to blast Lelouch away. Lelouch took the staff and broke it in half. He punched and kicked Skeltor, for several minutes. Skeltor said, "One of these days, Castle Grayskull will be ruled by the great and powerful Skeltor!" He did an evil laugh, before passing out.

Lelouch went to Skeltor's dungeon and got He-Man out of there. He and C. C. explained to He-Man what happened. He-Man said, "I'm very impressed and proud of you, Lelouch. How did you get the power, to stop Skeltor and that amulet?"

Lelouch looked at C. C. and said, "He-Man, you may have the power of Grayskull, but C. C. has given me the power of love and nothing's more powerful than that." Lelouch kissed C. C. He was okay with He-Man being the strongest man in the universe, instead of him, because he was the strongest thing in C. C.'s heart.


End file.
